Cosmetic stick compositions are known among experts in many forms, for example as antiperspirant sticks, lipsticks or make-up sticks. Relatively long-chain fatty alcohols (such as Lanette® 18 for example) or ricinoleic acid derivatives (Edenor® OSSG, Cutina® HR) are normally used as consistency factors for stick compositions. Stick compositions based on fatty compounds with a defined melting point are known, for example, from EP 1 161 937 A. The use of long-chain wax-like C16-C60 dialkyl carbonates in water-free antiperspirant compositions is known from DE 101 62 049.
In recent years, water-free cream and stick preparations have found increasing acceptance on the cosmetics market. Fatty alcohols, such as for example cetearyl, stearyl and behenyl alcohol, and hydroxyfatty acids, for example 12-hydroxystearic acid, have frequently been used as a so-called wax base for water-free antiperspirant sticks and so-called soft solid formulations. Corresponding stick preparations are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,603, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,679 and in EP 117 070.
Water-free stick preparations containing volatile silicone oils have the disadvantage that the dispersed active components lead to visible product residues on the skin and clothing. If pressure is applied during application, “oiling out” (syneresis) often occurs and reduces the cosmetic acceptance of the preparations among users. In addition, the fatty alcohol base leaves the skin with an unsatisfactory feeling and frequently causes dermal irritation, even if the other emollients are optimally selected.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide consistency factors with better sensory properties for water-free stick compositions which would provide the stick compositions with the necessary hardness and which would give smooth stick surfaces with an attractive gloss that would be less inclined to “crumble” than known products.
It has surprisingly been found that this problem can be purposefully solved by certain dicarboxylic acid diesters.